Substitution
by scowlingpixie
Summary: There is a reason why James was chosen as Head Boy.


_Reviews, while also undoubtedly good for your personal karma, are a good form of entertainment – why not see how many different types of cookies you can name in a review? Why you would do that, I really have no clue. Please just review. _

_Disclaimer: Pfft. Just don't sue._

* * *

Dear Mr Lupin, 

Upon receiving your last letter I was quite surprised by the maturity in which you reasoned your case. Although I believe you would make a splendid Head Boy, I understand that sometimes, one decides that another's needs are greater than their own, only I would have thought to see such mature thoughts only of someone older.

I certainly consent to passing the role of responsibility onto your good friend, James Potter, and I offer my blessing to both of you. Of course I understand your wish for this switch to be kept underground, and will tell no one of your decision.

Remus, I am very proud of you.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

"PRONGS MATE!" 

Sirius Black, who had been suavely leaning against the Hogwarts Express bounded up to his best friend, skilfully jumped on top of James' trunk and promptly threw himself up onto James' shoulders.

"YEEE-HA! Giddy up old chap!"

James stood resolutely still.

"Padfoot _dear_ friend… You know how we had that… err… _conversation_ yesterday?"

"Of course! And James, let me assure you lad, I am still of the firm opinion that if faced with the _hypothetical_ situation that the Flying Dixies EVER make it to the world-renown Quidditch Grand Final –"

James snorted. The Flying Dixies were decidedly his favourite team and he was _not_ going to give up hope just because they were a _few_ players short, as he had quite firmly drilled into Sirius yesterday.

"Your practically non-existent team will come off having seen decidedly better days! I mean come _on_! They're four players short!" Sirius ranted.

"All the more reason to _not give up hope_!" James exclaimed, pronouncing each word as if explaining anything to a five-year-old (something which James felt rather suited Sirius).

Sirius scoffed and before he could list his forty-seven reasons as to why the Gold Breakers would win the final for the third time, James cut him off.

"Sirius…"

"Aww but Pronnngs" he whined, "I thought up two new reasons! You see, Farent has only just now –"

"Back to what I was saying before you so _kindly_ voiced your disbelief at my _fabulous_ team reaching the final (which, by the way, I have faith that they will), I was trying to tell you that having you riding my shoulders and doing Merlin-knows-what with my hair like a six-year-old _girl_ is not exactly doing great things for my new dignified personality!" James sighed exasperatedly.

Sirius would have none of it. "You see mate, here's your problem. I was thinking–" James covered his mouth with horror, and Sirius rolled his eyes and continued, "-it's our last year! What better an opportunity to wreak havoc among the itsy-bitsy midgets that succeed only in all matters purely academic?" Sirius stopped playing with James' hair and plucked out one single strand.

"Ouch! And as I explained to you in detail yesterday, Padfoot _dearest_, I am taking it upon myself to become a new man! I am going to be one to whom young-uns look up to and respect! One whom teachers will set as their example – a high esteemed role model for all others!"

Sirius looked at James' wild hand gestures, listened to his even wilder speech, and snorted.

"And _you_, Padfoot dear friend, are _NOT HELPING!!_" James cried.

Sirius tried to hide his amusement. "Two questions – how long is this going to last (I'm betting around another ten… fifteen minutes as you're a relatively good performer (nothing compared to me of course!)), and secondly, why in Merlin's name are you doing this?"

"Because," Remus Lupin said quite calmly, having just entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters and surprising the pair. James and Sirius both cried out and James gave him a quick hug, nearly letting Sirius topple off his shoulders. Remus continued, "-of two reasons.

'James wants to appear dignified (which, by the way, I think is a terrific idea and Sirius, you should follow James' footsteps)" James smirked up at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows and shook his head in defiance. "-because firstly, this is the last year he has to convince Lily to go out with him-" Sirius exhaled loudly, looking up to the heavens, as if just realising that this was, indeed, their last year at Hogwarts.

Remus rolled his eyes, and continued speaking, "- and secondly, James here is Head Boy."

Remus smiled at James, but Sirius gasped and promptly fell off James' shoulders and landed on the pavement. He quickly glanced around, blushing, to check that no girls had seen his spectacular fall. Seeing that they hadn't, he grinned, and jumped up to vigorously shake James' hand in congratulations.

"Well _done_ old chap! Splendid! When did you find out? How come you didn't tell me? Well anyway, how amazing! _You_ of all people!"

James raised his eyebrows, "What, exactly, do you mean by that Padfoot? I happen to be _very_ responsible!"

Sirius snorted yet again, yet covered it with a rather unusual cough. "Of course old pal! Of _course_ you're responsible. Well good luck with your duties mate. Now tell me – what… _privileges_ do you receive in such a fabulous position as the one you currently find yourself in? Any that I (you're most favourite person in the world) could help you out with?" He asked rather smoothly, an arm over his best friend's shoulders. Peter Pettigrew arrived at the platform that moment looking rather disgruntled, but looked instantly happier once his three best friends waved to him and motioned him over.

"Hi guys!" he said rather energetically, "Good summer?"

Remus nodded, but was yanked away from Peter as Sirius slung his other arm around the smaller boy and walked off to the train talking very animatedly about his summer, leaving Peter to grab his trunk, which Peter seemed to be absolutely thrilled about.

"Let's go grab a carriage and you can tell me _all _about what it feels like to have power to give out detentions, Mr Prongs!"

"Padfoot," James warned in a very low voice, "keep that hand on me a minute longer and I'll be able to tell you _exactly_ what it feels like to dish out the first detention of the year."

* * *

"…And when I read aloud that Dumbledore had chosen _me_ as Head Boy, Dad fell out of his chair and Mum started laughing." 

Sirius laughed good-naturedly, "Ah the famous Potters. Remember when you got your OWLs back and your Dad actually wrote to Dumbledore to confirm that you had actually passed?"

Peter howled with laugher. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

The four Marauders were sitting in their famous carriage – one that no other students dared to sit in. Poor Harry Atkinson had learnt that lesson the hard way.

James leaned back against his chair, and rifled through the box of muggle chocolates he'd been given by a member of his fan club that very morning.

"You know, these here aren't actually too bad! What are they called? Malt-freezers?"

"They're called Malteasers, Potter. Glad to know you've come back to school just as bright as ever."

Sirius bounded up from his seat and greeted the new guest that was leaning against the frame of the carriage, "EVANS! How jolly-well _good _to see you!", only to be shoved aside by James, who wanted to greet Lily personally.

"LILY DARLING!! I missed you so much! Did you get my letters?"

Lily replied in a monotone voice, "Yes, Potter. All sixty-one of them. I really think -"

"And the one with the phoenix? You know, it took me _all day_ to draw that! Did you like it? Huh? Did ya?" James shook Lily by the shoulders as if he were a six year old, pulling on his mother's leg, wanting to show her something really important.

Lily faltered, but the only one who saw it was Remus, quietly listening to their conversation. The picture James had sent Lily was actually concealed in one of the few letters that she had actually opened. Although she would never admit it, even though the picture had been _terribly _drawn, she had been very touched. Every letter that had arrived after that original one she had opened with a mounting excitement.

"Uh… No! Of course I didn't see it. The minute it arrived, I would have placed it in the fire, just like every other letter you sent me!"

James's smile wavered and fell.

"Oh."

Lily looked at his large, hazel eyes, filled with sadness, and mentally slapped herself for being so cruel.

"Umm… just kidding!" Lily tried to laugh a little, but her voice came out as a croak. _Oh no Lily, what did you just do? Are you _trying_ to dig yourself an early grave?_, she thought to herself.

But James believed her, and broke out into a big grin, opened up his arms, and engulfed her in a massive hug. Lily squealed, and although she found herself grimacing, she realised she was only scowling at the half of her which was actually enjoying being so close to James Potter.

Shaking off this feeling, she gently pushed James away from her, only for a gleaming badge pinned proudly on James's robes to catch her eye.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _YOU'RE_ HEAD BOY?!"

"Head Boy James Potter at your service, my little Lily flower. I was just –"

"No, wait. Let me finish… _YOU'RE_ HEAD BOY?? Has there been some kind of mistake? What has the world _come _to?! I cannot _believe_ it!" Lily bought her hands up to cover her eyes – perhaps if she couldn't see anything, she'd wake up at home in her nice warm bed. She peeked. And groaned.

"Potter, why do you have to look so happy? Can't you sense my misery?"

"Well, my darling pickled tulip, I thought that because we'd be sharing a tower –"

Lily fainted.

"She's not… _dead_, is she?" James peered over to have a look at Lily's face, which was covered by a mass of red, curly hair.

Remus chuckled, "No James. I'm pretty sure you're lucky there. She just… got a little surprise."

"Oh. Well that's okay then." James made a move to sit back down on one of the compartment's seats, only to become aware of Remus and Sirius staring at him, Remus surprised at how calmly James was handling the situation.

Sirius broke out of his trance. "Prongs, mate. Are you just gonna… _leave _her there like that?!"

James jumped up from his seat, as if it had just sunk into his mind that Lily had fainted. "Oh yeah! Uhh… right. I need… professor. Right. Professor."

And with that, he picked Lily up easily off the floor, carrying her like a prince would his princess, and ran off out of the carriage.

Sirius smiled. "Well, Moony old pal, I think that went pretty well!"

Peter, who had been forgotten before, but had been watching all the action silently, chose this moment to speak up, "Padfoot. She insulted him, screamed at him, had vicious remarks up her sleeve, freaked out, and fainted." Sirius just looked at the small boy, whose eyes widened at his open proclamation, and immediately tried to cover himself, "Ah. But yeah. Yes. You're right. It went pretty well. Mmm."

Sirius smiled, much to the relief of Peter, and turned to Remus. "You know, Remus, I'm pretty surprised that James actually got Head Boy." Remus only smiled knowingly. "Do you reckon he'll survive with Evans' frequent murder attempts?"

"You know, Sirius, I think James will do just fine." Remus thought about the letter he had received from Dumbledore just two days ago, James' attitude adjustment, and that hidden joyful look in Lily's eyes when James had engulfed her in a hug.

"Some things are going to be different this year. But, you know Padfoot, as long as we're there for James, and we stick together, it's going to be one hell of a ride."


End file.
